halfblood_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabeth Chase
Summary The blond genius daughter of Athena who all but runs the Graecus division of Half-Blood Academy. She is Head of the Athena dorm and head architect of many building projects even outside of Half-Blood Academy .She is in a relationship with Percy Jackson, who is the most recent student to disappear. Chapter Appearances Annabeth debuts in the first chapter of the first book alongside her younger half-sister, Alice, in Eritown. Upon not finding her boyfriend, Annabeth takes her frustrations out on a nearby tree while Alice watches. When Jason introduces himself to the two daughters of Athena, Annabeth regards him with suspicion and scrutinizes him while Alice speaks to Jason. Annabeth seems to be more worried upon realizing that Jason's shirt holds the Half-Blood Academy insignia, but Alice manages to persuade Annabeth to take Jason back with them to the Academy. Annabeth then offers to share her pegasus with Jason, as she is already saddled for two (implying that she sincerely thought she'd find her boyfriend). Annabeth, though pleased at Jason's compliments regarding her architecture designs, still treats him with caution and is coaxed by Alice to let her half-sister handle Jason. Annabeth is later mentioned by Drew Tanaka, who asks Alice if Annabeth was still obsessed with searching for Percy. ("The Newcomer"). Annabeth later appears at lunch with fish and blue cake, a meal that implies that she is constantly thinking of Percy. Annabeth questions why Jason would gesture for Drew to come over to the Athena table, to which Alice casually explains that she had left Jason in the care of Drew for half of the first period. Annabeth does not like Drew and calls her shallow, with Rachel Elizabeth Dare chiming in. Upon hearing of the venti in Alice and Jason's Spellology class, Annabeth questions Alice, who manages to brush off the matter. Annabeth resolves to tighten up Half-Blood Academy's security, to which both Rachel and Alice tell her to relax. Annabeth then says that things were much easier when Seaweed Brain was around. Later, Alice mentions Annabeth after an incident between Jason and Dante Rodin, telling Jason to especially not tell Annabeth. Personality Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. As stated by Alice, Annabeth was the architect of the new Meeting House at the Graecus division. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as excessive pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it well, even better than the gods. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings (something that Jason learns quickly), but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, she is also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination. She has a lot of nerve. Annabeth is also an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Since Percy left her for months, Annabeth has become reckless when a situation concerns him and she has also developed a fear of losing him to death or being separated from him for all time. She still relentlessly searches for him and appears to be very wary or stressed without him. Physical Appearance Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair and is described by Jason as looking only a little older than him. She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes have been described as an intense shade of gray and always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. During his first meeting with her, Jason notes that her eyes are stormy despite her eyeing him warily most of the time. Annabeth looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan. Category:Characters